


伪装失败

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [121]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 是古劳纯肉前篇见主页：《伪装》奶香味Omega吴和葡萄酒味Alpha十四。更衣室吸 吴（字面意思）。未成年车，比较变态。地得的不分。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	伪装失败

“都安静一下，这是我们新加入的队员，Raul，跟大家打个招呼。”

站在教练旁边的男孩双手乖乖地背在身后，冲新队友腼腆地笑笑，准备好的自我介绍忘得一干二净，只说了个名字便把求助的目光还给了教练。

教练知道这孩子的性格，顺势接着话头和球员们聊了几句，指着两个球员之间的空当说：“你就站那儿吧，好好训练。”

“这不是马竞的那个....？居然到我们这来了？”

“真少见.....听说是他们队解散了。”

在一片低声讨论中，Guti始终抱着胳膊默不作声，仿佛不认识Raul，这事和他无关似的。身边的球员捅着他的胳膊肘：“哎，那不是Raul么？之前还那么嚣张的，结果是个小叛徒啊。”

Guti冷冷地瞥了他一眼，往另一边挪了挪：“跟我有什么关系？”

“......”

碰了一鼻子灰的队友不知道Guti今天又发什么神经，自讨没趣地和别人聊天去了。

Guti猜这位队友估计要在心里骂自己了，可他不在乎，他的注意力全在Raul身上：如果他们知道Raul是Omega，也不会像现在这样只是窃窃私语了。他不得不佩服Raul的勇气和执着，冒着巨大的风险加入皇马，瞧他不敢往自己这个方向看的样子，多半还记得那事儿....

Raul当然记得。

在来到训练场的第一时间，他就发现了Guti。那家伙果然和他在一个队伍里，和半年前相比好像长了不少个，Raul紧张地拽住了自己的长袖袖口，Omega的发育总体偏晚，他的体型又偏瘦.....希望不要被盯上才好。

令Raul略感放心的是，训练中Guti没有针对他，他们甚至还有模有样地握了个手。Raul觉得这样再好不过，他不想和Guti搞什么队友关系，Guti最好无视他，然后下赛季他们分开到不同的队伍中，或者他能够升入一队，那就再好不过了。

尽管如此，Raul还是很小心地避开Guti。队友们纷纷去洗澡的时候，他在更衣室整理东西。等大家都走得差不多了，他才进了浴室。

浴室里静悄悄的，他站在门口观察了一阵，确定没有其他人——尤其是Guti，便抱着衣服走进了隔间。

Raul的家境不是很好，球队的豪华浴室让他满足得不行，不禁多洗了一会儿。此时浴室里只有一个水声，想必其他人早就回家了。

他哼着小曲换好新的训练服，站在洗手台前用吹风机吹干自己的头发。他的头发打着小小的卷儿，不太好打理，一般吹得半干，用手扒拉几下就算大功告成。

吹风机的声音掩盖了人的脚步声，因此当Guti出现在更衣室的时候，Raul没有任何察觉，仍然专心致志地摆弄着吹风机，直到他嗅到一丝不一样的味道，再想逃开已经来不及了。

Alpha从身后抱住了他，双臂环住了他腰，埋在他的颈间深深地吸了一口，藏在沐浴露清香味道下的是淡淡的奶味，好像他抱住的不是一个微微发抖的男孩，而是一块香喷喷的奶油蛋糕，充满令人难以抗拒的诱惑。

刚洗完澡的Omega浑身都是香香软软的，就连发梢滴下来的水珠，都带着洗发水的香气。Guti完全不想放开他，变本加厉地拥紧了男孩，把他压向洗手台。

Raul在短暂的发懵后，挣扎起来。

“放.....放开.....”

“别动，”Guti按住他的手，下身紧紧地贴在他的臀部：“有队友在外面哦.....你不想被他们发现吧？”

Raul顿时闭上了嘴，慌张地往出口看去，视线却被Guti的头发挡住了，他不知道外面究竟有没有人，但是他不希望事情比上一次和Guti在更衣室做过的那些更加糟糕。

Guti用嘴唇蹭着他的耳朵和耳后的碎发，让那一块皮肤很快地升温，Raul的耳朵似乎格外敏感，稍微舔弄一下就变得通红。男孩咬着嘴唇，努力地躲向另一侧。

“记得你还欠我一次吗？我没有去找你，你倒自己送上门来了。”

Raul闭了闭眼睛，那个令他不愿意回忆的场景又浮现在眼前，那些从更衣室墙壁上留下来的色情液体，他被撞红的肩膀和大腿，胸口好几天才消失的羞耻印迹......

“我没有......”他小声说，听上去有些委屈：“拜托你放过我好不好？我保证不告诉任何人。”

Guti好笑地说：“不然呢？你要告诉谁？教练吗？还是队友？”

Raul沉默了，Alpha继续发问：“你要告诉他们什么？说你是个混进球队的Omega，已经被我操过一次了？”

Raul的脸上闪过一丝异样，他被戳到了软肋——马竞的青训解散后，皇马是他最有利的选择。如果他的身份暴露，不仅会被皇马开除，足球这条路很可能也对他关闭了。

Omega盯着洗手台，挣扎的力度渐渐小了下去。

“能不能.....不要在这？外面还有人.....”

金发的男孩轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股，多有安慰的意味：“骗你的，外面没别人。”

他将Raul转过来，Omega有一双长腿，身高和他不相上下，但他很瘦，像根一阵风就能吹倒的竹竿。青年队均码的训练服套在他的身上都有些大了，领口松松垮垮的，露出他漂亮的脖子和锁骨。Raul没有发觉Guti正盯着他的脖子看，只是低着头傻傻地站着，不知道接下来会发生什么。

一双手搭到了他的肩膀上，他吓得抖了一下，本能地往后缩去。他想马上逃跑，跳上回家的公交车，把自己甩回被窝里。

看到男孩害怕成这样，Guti忽然叹了口气。他觉得自己在做一件很坏的事——比如欺负一只胆小的猫咪，捏了它的尾巴或者抢了它的晚餐。但是他已经惦记着Raul很久了，常常想起他和他身上的奶香味。在报纸上看到男孩进球后张开双臂庆祝的照片，他总幻想那薄薄衣料下青涩、漂亮的酮体，动情时泛着淡粉色的色泽......他无法忽视自己的渴望。

Guti慢慢地靠过去，吻上了他的唇。两片柔软的唇瓣在Raul的嘴唇上磨蹭，只是轻轻地点着，像生怕弄痛了他。Raul感觉着唇上那波荡开的凉意，方才还紧绷的身体逐渐放松了下来。

Guti不知道自己为什么要亲他，但他知道Raul的感觉并不坏，因为空气中的奶味儿更加明显了，盘旋在他们的唇间，攀附在衣服和墙壁上，停留在更衣室的每个角落里。

这个吻结束后，Guti忽然强硬地命令道：“跪到地上去。”

“啊？”

Raul的嘴唇微张着，像刚刚涂过唇彩般亮晶晶的。他一时间没明白Guti的意思，而且地板很硬，跪上去肯定不好受。

“快点，”Alpha不耐烦地说：“否则我现在就上了你。”

在此之前，Raul从未给谁口交过，也从未想过会有这样的时刻。跪到地板上的那一刻，他的大脑一片空白，什么都没有想，只是机械地张开嘴，小巧的舌头伸出一点，试探性的在阴茎顶端舔舐着，一圈又一圈的绕着。迟疑了一会儿，就听话的把整个含了进去。这对毫无经验的男孩并不容易，但Guti没有任何帮忙的意思，Raul只好尽量放松口腔，让阴茎慢慢地深入，堪堪含进去一大半，就感觉抵住了咽部，只能缓缓地吐出来，继续下一次尝试。

Guti就这样从上而下地看着他帮自己口交，虽然没有任何技术可言，但那副被逼无奈的模样却很漂亮。跪在地上卖力地吞吐让Omega的嘴被撑成了圆形，因为担心牙齿刮蹭到他，就用红润的嘴唇包着阴茎滑动。

Raul扭动了几下身体，地板硌得他膝盖很痛，他怀疑明天队友就会发现他双膝上的淤青。

他不想被发现....

“唔.......嗯.....可、可以了吗？”

Raul松开嘴，抬眼小声问道。Guti正爽着呢，被突然打断了，愣了一下，差点笑出声来：“哈？你在想什么啊？我让你停了？”

“可是.....我的腿好疼.....”

“那你就快点，”Guti揪了一把他蓬松的卷发，男孩本能地发出一声惊叫：“让我射出来就放过你。”

Omega的眼泪簌簌地往下掉，哽咽着将性器重新含进嘴里。他有些喘不上气来，晶莹的口水因为来不及咽下去而从他的嘴角流出来，水渍沾湿了那根在他口中进出的性器。

湿润的喉咙令Guti舒爽地吸了一口气，然后教道：“笨蛋，用你的手。”

Omega乖乖地用白嫩的手握住露在外面的根部，配合着嘴巴的动作上下吞吸着。他的嘴巴微微发麻，两边脸颊也很酸，动作却很卖力，想尽快结束这一切。

但Guti的脚不轻不重地在他的腿间蹭了一下。

“你硬了，”他说，带着几分嘲弄：“给别人口交让你很兴奋么？”

Raul红着脸否认：“没有......”

“我今天没有操你， ** **你很失望吧？**** ”

“不是的......别说了.....别说了。”

Raul难堪地并拢大腿，用乞求地目光看着Guti。Guti也不再多说什么，按住他的发顶，挺动腰胯，开始主动操干起他的嘴巴。阴茎深深顶进男孩的喉咙，而后又退出来，接着再用力撞进去。

Raul仰着脖子，被干的跪不住了，Guti拉住他的手腕，给了他一个借力点。令人面红耳赤的水声和闷哼声在寂静的空间里响起，异常醒耳。Raul感觉到口中的东西越来越硬挺，几乎撑满了整个口腔，Alpha那葡萄酒味的信息素飘散开来，Raul不由自主地握紧了他的手，剪得十分圆润的指甲抠在他的皮肤上。

“嗯嗯.......呜.......”

Omega闭着眼睛，鸦羽般的睫毛上还挂着泪珠。皱起的双眉预示着他并不好受。可他越是抗拒，Guti便越觉得刺激，如果他早早屈服，那么一切反而会没了意趣。

一个天真、单纯，却无比倔强的Omega，牛奶味的信息素带着天然的色情，Guti想把他关在家里，绑在床上，吻过他身上的每一寸皮肤，向他无休止地索取，把他变成自己的专有物。

最后Guti射在了他的口中，Raul来不及吐出来，猝不及防地吞下去一小口，又被溢出来的精液呛到，扶着Guti的胳膊肘剧烈地咳嗽起来。剩下的精液自然喷到了他的脸上，白色的液体顺着脸颊流向脖子，空气里却是Omega散发出的浓厚的奶香味，纯洁和淫荡这两种截然不同的美同时出现在他身上。Guti松开Raul的手，Omega跌坐到地上，大口大口地喘着气。

Alpha好半天没有说话，给了Raul一个休息的机会。他擦了擦嘴巴，麻木的双腿打着颤，他不得不扶住洗手台，从地板上爬起来。

还未站稳，便落入一个温暖的怀抱。Guti再一次抱住他，贪婪地嗅着Omega香甜的信息素，喃喃道：“我现在有点舍不得你了。”

“.......”Raul僵硬地站着，喉咙还有些痛：“放开我。”

Guti真的放开了他，“今天就放过你了，下次可就不一定了。”

“你、你还想怎么样？”

“你会知道的，还有”他看了一眼Raul球裤上凸起的痕迹：“去浴室自己解决一下吧，宝贝。”

古铁雷斯：各位读者，没看到他被操，你们很失望吧?

哈哈哈哈哈！！

END


End file.
